Never let go
by koishii-glory
Summary: *Complete*Kagome and Inuyasha have to fight to stay alive, and fight to stay together. Someone wants Kagome +will do anything to get her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own the flying dog demon!  
  
Prologue  
  
Mix the herb rabbit's ear with water, and then boil to get a tea. Then mix that with a touch of salt. I studied Kaede's remedies for all sorts of illnesses, and even I had to admit some of them were pretty weird sounding.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to share with us what is so interesting that you can't pay attention during class?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was so into her reading that she had not even remembered to pay attention to the teacher! She looked up to see him standing right in front of her. He snatched her sheet, and scanned. He crumbled his face up in confusion.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's my grandfather's home remedies." That was sort of the truth.  
  
"Well, all right, just don't read them during class." He said as he handed it back to her.  
  
"Now, can anyone explain the relationship between Romeo and Juliet's families?"  
  
"Hi Honey! How was your last day of school?" asked Mrs. Higarshi.  
  
"Fine, I'm just glad summer's here! I won't have to make up a lot of lies to tell my friend's as to why I'm not in school."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Now could come here and help me with dinner?"  
  
" Dinner was great Mom!" said Souta as he went in to the den to watch television.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Um. I'll be up in my room."  
  
"Ok Dear, but I want you to go to bed on time tonight. I want you to get some rest before you go to the other side, alright?"  
  
I'm finally here. I looked around and smiled at this familiar place. I loved being here, by the well. The sun shined through the trees, and a gentle stillness swept over the area. I liked the quiet.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" boomed a voice. "AHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Hey, so what did ya think? Lemme know! PLEASE REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. fight

Author's Note: I spelled Kagome's last name wrong! If I spell something wrong again please tell me. REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I don't own them- did ya think I did-hahahaha!  
  
Ch.1: Fight  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" boomed a voice.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Two of the most powerful looking demons came tearing through the trees, right at me! My first instinct was to run, and I followed it. I dropped my backpack on the ground and made a run for it. I scolded myself for leaving my bow and arrow in Kaede's hut.  
  
I knew I couldn't run forever, and those two bright red creatures were gaining on me. I did the only thing I could, "INUYASHA! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" I prayed that he could hear me scream at the top of my lungs, but just in case I screamed again, and again.  
  
I was getting tired at a rapid rate. I didn't have much longer until I collapsed. I decided to prolong my time by weaving between the trees, and perhaps confusing them. I swerved this way and that hoping to lose them, but when I lost one, another would come into view. I was trapped, and my energy was going down.  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP ME!!!!!" I heard Kagome's voice, and knew she was in trouble. I tried to pick up her scent, but another scent was too strong to find it. I ran toward the sound of her voice, and finally saw flashes of red darting, also toward the sound of her voice. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she shrieked, and then all was still. Fear gnawed at me, and ran faster than I ever had.  
  
I closed my eyes, and prayed for something to happen. I was cornered, and I was too weak to go on. I couldn't witness, and shut my eyes even tighter.No; I wouldn't go out like this. I had to do something, anything.  
  
"You gave us quite a chase, but we've finally got you." They advanced toward her, and her desperation to save her grew.  
  
"Run Kagome! I've got this." Yelled Inuyasha from behind the demons. The war between the three youkai began. They turned all their attention to Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that he didn't have the tetsusaiga, and she remembered that he was still recovering from his last injury! She saw him claw one of the demons, and then a dark stain appeared on his haori; his wound had reopened. He kept on fighting, not even thinking of his arm. He was battling one, but she saw another coming up behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look behind you!" He tried to battle them both, but in his current state just couldn't do it. He was losing his strength, and finally collapsed. Kagome screamed loudly, and tried to run to him, but the demons remembering their task, where upon her.  
  
Kagome became angry, and worried about Inuyasha. She didn't have time to deal with these demons. Her only thought was to get to him. The first and bigger of the two youkai grabbed her arm, and the other snatched her leg. "Let me go!" she yelled. Then the most amazing thing in the world happened. The demons let her go and started to back away. At first she didn't understand, but then she saw why. An illuminating light erupted from inside Kagome. It shot out in all directions, hitting both of her enemies. They instantly fell dead. Kagome's breathe came in short spurts as she realized something else, she was floating above the ground. When she saw this she began to fall, but something rescued her. Inuyasha had grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't let go."  
  
So What do you think? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to. 


	3. powers?

Hello, out there I don't own any parts of Inuyasha! I think I've said that enough times.  
  
Ch. 2:Powers?  
  
"So what do you think Kaede? Is that not the weirdest thing that you've ever heard? Do you think something is wrong with me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I really couldn't tell ye. That is quite amazing story. You say the light came shooting out of you, and went in all directions? When did this happen, again?" asked Kaede as she was tending to Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
Kagome thought for a second, then said, "I was trying to get to him, because he had collapsed, but those demons were determined to take me somewhere, so I got very angry and worried about Inuyasha, and that's when it happened."  
  
Kaede let Kagome's words roll around in her head for a while. She recalled hearing about something like this, along time ago. A young girl, who seemed perfectly normal, until one day when her village was attacked by a band of ruthless killers. Seeing her home destroyed made her very scared, because it was the only thing she cared about. The girl got mad after that, and the strangest thing happened, and it could only be described as an orb of power, came shooting out of her. She killed all of the attackers, and she was named a hero, but she wouldn't stop killing. Her anger never subsided, and she began to use her amazing powers to kill anything in sight. No one knows what made her snap that way, but some say she was being controlled by a very powerful demon.  
  
Kaede looked at sweet Kagome, as she tended to Inuyasha. Could the same thing happen to her? It was no doubt in her mind that the dear child had power, but how much, and did she know she had it? There were so many questions swirling in her mind, but she did know that in order to protect Kagome from herself, Kaede would have to know more about her powers. Kagome could not know, just yet, how powerful she really was.  
  
"Kagome, I need more of this herb, would ye please go out, and pick me some?" Kagome hopped up, and ran out to get it. It would take her awhile to find, letting Kaede have time to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have something very important to tell ye. Kagome has lots of power, and if I miss my guess, I'm not the only one who knows it."  
  
"What are you talking about, old hag?" he snapped.  
  
"You know what I speak of. Kagome is not an average girl. She is the true protector of the shikon jewel, and that isn't all. What happened today is only a taste of what she is capable of. Those demons ye fought today sensed it to. I think someone is after her."  
  
Inuyasha finally started to listen to the old healer. "Someone is after Kagome? How do you know this? Who is it? Where can I find them?" He jumped up, and looked angrily around the room, as if the enemy was there with them.  
  
Kaede caught his leg, and pulled him down to his futon. "Calm, Inuyasha. No one is after her, yet. Those demons could feel her power, and probably were going to run off with her, to do heaven knows what. I'm simply saying we must protect her, and keep her from harm, until I can do some research on her abilities. Which means you have to be with her at all times, because if Naraku finds out about this, he will try to control her, and then what will ye do?"  
  
"I'll just send her back to her own time. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do." Kaede could see his wheels turning, and immediately shook her head.  
  
"Ye tried that once before, and looked how that turned out. Ye can't keep her away; she was meant to be here. And rather you want to admit it or not, ye need Kagome, just like she needs you. All I'm saying is guard her. But, Inuyasha try to figure out more about Kagome's powers. One more thing, don't tell any of this to her; scaring her will only make things worse, don't tell her any of this. Do ye understand?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to soak up everything she said, and when he did, he simply nodded. He became so scared for her. There was no way he would let Naraku ruin another women he loved life. Kagome came into the hut, all smiles, and even he could sense the strength emanating off of her. How could he not have realized it before? Had he not seen because he didn't want to?  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Kagome, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
"I think we should get going. My injuries will heal on their own."  
  
"We can't leave yet. The others haven't come back from their trip."  
  
"Then, why don't we meet them there?"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely, then said, "You really want to leave, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well. I suppose it would be nice to surprise Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, for once. Alright, let's do it, but in three days, I want you to rest some more, ok?" Kagome tucked Inuyasha back into his futon, and told him to go to sleep. * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you are ok? Maybe you should rest another day."  
  
"No. I'm fine. Stop nagging me. Lets go." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
So, What do you think? I know it's a little rough, but I was having a brain freeze! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. inuyasha's thoughts

Author's Note- I want to thank all the reviewers. I would thank you all personally, but ff.net is only letting me some, not all of my reviews, so it wouldn't be fair to thank some and not all. I do want to thank those who gave me some good ideas and nice reviews, even though I may not have gotten them. If you have a question/ suggestion and are worried that I won't get it email me.  
  
I don't own anything, except this story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch.3~Inuyasha's Thoughts  
  
Inuyasha glanced nervously around. Was someone watching them? He never felt any place was safe enough for her. They had fought three demons, and only one of them had cared only for the jewel shards. He had to keep Kagome from figuring that out. He kept Kaede's words in his head. Those demons could feel her power, and probably were going to run off with her, to do heaven knows what.  
  
He knew in his heart of hearts that if anything happened to her, he would never be able to move on. Knowing that scared the life out of him. Inuyasha wasn't ready to think about his feelings for her (one way or the other). He felt that if they kept moving, never stopping, that no harm would come to her, and that he'd never have to think past tomorrow.  
  
Kagome announced that she was going to take a bath. He burned to protest, but he kept his lips tightly closed, and merely nodded. His concern for her bit at him like a pesky bug; he couldn't shake it. Trying not to think about her, he climbed to the very top branch of a tree, and let the sun kiss his face.  
  
Inuyasha could see everything that surrounded this area. It was mostly trees, but there were some mountains. The scene was beautiful, but it might as well have been an ugly sight, for all he noticed. The lovely landscape, and crisp mountain air were wasted on the hanyou.  
  
He thought about her powers. They were much stronger than Kikyo's, even at their weakest. A big part of him knew it wasn't fair to keep a secret of this magnitude from her, but he had to get to their destination, before he could tell her. When he had insisted on meeting up with the others he had been lying to her. They were not going to meet them. He had even sent a letter to the rest of the group explaining everything.  
  
Everyone knew of Kagome's fate, except Kagome. He and Kaede had figured out a way to protect her, and learn about her powers. He was going to take her to someone who could train her, and help her to control her abilities. These were not ordinary miko powers, and they needed to figure out exactly what she was capable of, before someone else did.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you? Come down here. Lunch's ready."  
  
Hey tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I do it over or keep it? Please review ! 


	5. talk to me

Ch.4~ Talk to Me  
  
The cold night air went straight through her. She shivered and shook, and sleep was impossible. She finally opened her eyes, but didn't move an inch. She looked up at the half moon, and smiled. It was beautiful. Then she frowned, remembering the real reason she couldn't sleep.  
  
Inuyasha had been acting so strangely. He never left her side-not that was a bad thing-, and when she wanted to bathe he looked so tormented, like the thought of her not being where he could see her was killing him. It was sweet, but it also puzzled her. He had never acted this way before. Come to think of it, this all started after that day in the forest when she was attacked.  
  
The more she thought the more she started to recall as less than normal behavior for Inuyasha. His eyes always looked scared and guilty. His body language told her he was always alert. He reminded her of a wind up toy that was twisted too tight. She was just waiting for him to explode.  
  
Mean while she couldn't continue to walk on eggshells. His queer attitude was driving her crazy, and if she missed her guess, he was up right now, watching her. Lately, Inuyasha refused to sleep in the trees, but instead down on the ground (or sleep at all for that matter). When questioned about it he grumbled about something about the leaves being too prickly. Kagome knew the truth; He wanted to be close to her, for what reason she didn't know, but that wouldn't stop her from finding out.  
  
After an hour or two of troubled thoughts, Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha was going to tell her the truth. She wasn't worried that he would be dozing. She could feel his forceful eyes going through her. Kagome sat up, and turned to look at him. She was surprised to find that his face was inches from hers. She expected for him to have fire in his eyes, and for him to start yelling at her for not sleeping, but he wasn't like that at all.  
  
The hanyou's eyes were so forlorn and desperate. Kagome didn't know how to talk to eyes like that. She just wanted to comfort him, and take that look out of eye. "Please, talk to me," She pleaded, " I can't take this anymore. For the last few weeks you've been acting so peculiar. I hate to see you this way. I know you're caring something very heavy on your shoulders, and you shouldn't go through it alone. I'm your partner, and I daresay your friend. Talk to me." Kagome snatched his hands, and squeezed it. She hadn't meant to burst out that way, but she had meant what she said. Kagome looked down at the larger clawed hand that was holding hers. Had she said too much? She knew how he could get about to many questions at one time.  
  
Inuyasha listened to Kagome. His guilt was getting to be too much. She was right; she deserved to know. He couldn't keep lying to her. Inuyasha sucked in his breath. He would tell her the truth. The time was now.  
  
The half demon closed his eyes, and squeezed her hand. This may be the last time he would ever be so close to her. Kagome could get very mad, and never speak with him again, and rightly so.  
  
" Kagome, the truth is." Inuyasha began, but he started to feel something strange, and before he could place it Kagome cried in pain. She fell forward, into his chest, and in the shining moonlight he could see a sword deeply embedded in her back. Inuyasha was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Kagome was the healer, not him. He could see blood flowing freely out of her back, and he knew that he had to stop the blood, and some how get the blade out, without causing any more damage.  
  
He itched to find the person who did this to her, but that wasn't important right now. He inhaled, and then carefully pulled out the sword. Inuyasha tore part of the blanket, and tied it tight around the gash. He needed to put ointment on the wound, but he would do that later. Right now his top priority was to kill who did this. He laid the unconscious girl down on the mat, and said a silent prayer, and went hunting for the culprit.  
  
Kagome woke up, and instantly felt unbearable pain shooting through her. She felt dizzy and short of breath. Her ears pounded, because of loud shouting going on all around her. She finally opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha battling a demon. The demon was winning from the looks of it. Kagome also saw that Inuyasha was trying to steer away from her. Every time the hairy beast came her way, Inuyasha would strike. The fight started changing, in favor of the hanyou. Just when it looked like Inuyasha could when, the youkai unleashed a intense eruption of wind that made Inuyasha collide with a tree. Kagome screamed, and tried to get up, but the pain pushed her back down. She tried again, when she saw the demon coming her way.  
  
All of a sudden the strangest sensation came over her. The stinging she felt a minute ago ebbed away, and she felt power surge through her. Kagome wasn't afraid or confused; she some how knew exactly what it was, and how she would use it. 


	6. come to me

Ch.5~ Come to me  
  
All of a sudden the strangest sensation came over her. The stinging she felt a minute ago ebbed away, and she felt power surge through her. Kagome wasn't afraid or confused; she some how knew exactly what it was, and how she would use it.  
  
Kagome looked into the inner depths of her soul, and found her spirit energy. She concentrated on her target, instead of shooting out her power in all directions. She formed an orb out of her spirit energy, and closed her eyes, and tried to locate her target. Once that was done she blasted the orb at the beast. She never once opened her eyes to see if it had hit him. She didn't have to; she knew.  
  
When Inuyasha came to, a blinding light hit is eyes. He put is arm over his eyes, as a shield. He heard someone speak to him. "Inuyasha, come to me." Kagome's voice sounded odd. It wasn't sweet and full of life as usual, but instead severe and monotone. She sounded like Kikyo did all the time when she was alive. Always serious and never happy.  
  
"Come to me." Kagome repeated. Inuyasha looked up and got the shock of his life. If he hadn't know better he would have thought Kikyo was in front of him. Kagome was glowing, and she was inches above the ground. Unlike last time, she didn't not look afraid. Her face was set in stone, and the hanyou was some what scared of her. Seeing her growing impatience, the hanyou got up (painfully), and staggered over to her, realizing for the first time his pain.  
  
He winced with every step, and wondered what had happened to the demon. When he finally reached her his body was crying in pain. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes, and gasped. Her eyes were cold, and devoid of emotion. Kagome gently took his hand, and matched it up with hers, so that both all the fingers matched up. A powerful surge went through him, and he yelped in pain. He fell backwards, feeling the effects of the energy moving through him.  
  
"Stand up." Inuyasha complied, and was surprised to find that all his pain was gone. He was speechless. He looked at Kagome in awe and amazement. He had underestimated her.  
  
Kagome was exhausted. She had done to much at one time. She knew she should have waited until she was more experienced, as a priestess, but she couldn't resist helping Inuyasha. That energy she sent through him had come from her, and now she was to tired to hold herself up. Kagome could feel herself slipping, but didn't say a word.  
  
Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He wanted ask a million more questions, but knew he was too tired to answer more than one question, before she passed out.  
  
"Yes, I'm. fine. I just.did. too much. I haven't. learned .enough about how. to handle. my. powers. I did.too..mu-" She slept in his arms, and Inuyasha held her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! I hope that didn't sound too much like YuYu Hakusho! It was the only way I know to explain her miko powers. I don't know the proper name for it, so I just called it spirit energy. If that isn't what it is then Sorry! (^- ^)!!!!!! If this chapter was kind of corny, don't blame me. It's not easy trying to explain about the miko powers! I know I made Kagome's powers seem a little to good to be true like her touch being able to heal all Inuyasha's wounds.but what can I say? I wanted her to be very powerful and interesting in this story.  
  
I know this is along A/N but this is important. When I started this story I was just writing, and didn't have a clear plot, that's why it's so rough in the beginning. I wasn't sure what kind of powers I wanted Kagome to have, but I have decided to make them miko powers, so if that doesn't go along with some of the stuff I said in the first couple of chapters, excuse it! 


	7. just for tonight, my love

Hello! I don't own a dog or his friends.  
  
Thank you, everyone for all your kind reviews. My egotistical side (it isn't very big) thanks you! ^____^ (Big smile)  
  
If anyone is wondering where the romance is don't worry it is coming, don't worry. PS- I thought about It, maybe I should change this from angst to fantasy, it isn't very angry, what do you think?  
  
Ch. 6~ Just for tonight, my love.  
  
An old man walked through a large valley, and plucked some wild flowers from the ground. He smiled at their untamed beauty, and put them in his large sack. The man, getting tired of being out in the sun, decided to head back to his quiet little cottage. He limped down the valley, and stopped every once in a while, to catch his breath, father time had not been good to him. He trudged on, slowly but surely, until something stronger than a lightening bolt sent an unnerving pain through out his body. He instantly fell to the ground, and he immediately started to chant ancient prayers.  
  
"How do you feel?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. The miko smiled up at the now almost human boy. She quietly said she was feeling completely fine. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her waist, never the less.  
  
The two were in the same position they had been in, hours ago. Her whole body was still leaning on his for support. His arm still tightly holding her, Inuyasha stroked her hair tenderly. They sat that way looking at the fading sun, waiting for the hanyou to turn into a boy. Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder, and quietly dozed off.  
  
Kagome looked down at her chest, and tried to find where her heart would be. She remembered that was the place where her power came from. That was her strongest and weakest point. She was now a bona fide priestess, but an untrained one. Kagome needed to learn her craft, or she would never be able to control her abilities, and would never better herself as a miko. Until she learned how to wield her "orb" as she liked to call it, she would have to use her powers only if necessary. The strain of all that energy was too much, and she knew that she could kill herself if she wasn't careful. She couldn't tell Inuyasha, because he would never stop worrying about her, so she made a promise to herself that she couldn't let on as to how much it hurt.  
  
The completely transformed boy stirred in his slumber. Kagome lightly nudged him, and whispered in his ear to wake up. He smiled and untangled himself from her. He stood up tall, letting his never-ending blanket of black hair fall down his back. Inuyasha walked around, getting used to being human again. For once he wasn't mad at being human, and he didn't know why.  
  
He looked down at Kagome with a new respect. Had he been his normal self, he would have denied her courage and strength, but for tonight, just for tonight he would be good to her. Inuyasha reached out, and took her little hand in his. He pulled her up, from her spot on the ground, to face him. He let his eyes, human eyes, thank her for all she had done. He still didn't feel like he had done enough to show his graditude, so he shifted her to him, and let his lips sweep over hers, for only a second, but a very good second. "Thank you, for everything," He paused and looked at her kind and bemused face, before breathlessly uttering her name, ".Kagome."  
  
Well there is the romance I promised. That isn't all there is, so don't be angry. I know that is a very short chapter, but I realized this a romance, and there isn't much of it in the story! I wanted to give you a break from all that serious stuff, ya know? In the next ch. I plan to explain who that old man was and why he is so important to the story! PS-I have decided to have you -know- who make an appearance (well BIG appearance) in the story. Yep, you guessed it.. NARAKU!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. in between chapter

^_^! Thank you all for kind reviews! I really appreciate it! At the request of one of my reviewers (Mattie lover) I will try to make this chapter longer, and try to update sooner. I will probably not update on Friday b/c I am going to an amusement park! Yeah!!!!! This will be very long chapter, and you will probably be thoroughly confused by the end of it, but no worries I have explanations at the bottom, if you are confused.  
  
Ch.7~In between chapter.  
  
Tatsuya Soryo brushed himself off. Only minutes ago a powerful force had struck him down. The old man picked up his sack of flowers and continued his journey home.  
  
Once in side the house he rushed to his kitchen, and ran to a very old cauldron. There was a liquid bubbling inside. He opened his sack, and picked out some of the wild flowers, and threw them into the pot. The bubbling instantly stopped and a fuzzy picture appeared, of two figures. Tatsuya's tired eyes couldn't make out there gender, and threw more flowers into the water. The people became so clear that he could see the expressions on their faces. One was a handsome half demon, with white hair, and he was scowling. The other was a girl that he knew very well. Kikyo.  
  
The old man looked hard at the girl, and shook his head, that wasn't Kikyo. Then the man smiled, remembering the stories he had heard about Kikyo's reincarnation. Finally, Kagome has come into her powers.  
  
Tatsuya looked at the demon, and saw why he looked so familiar. That was Kikyo's old flame. Didn't she bind him to a tree a few years back? Oh, who cares about fifty years ago? Now was the time to celebrate, he finally had something to do! The old man did a sort of happy jig all around the kitchen that is until he slipped, and fell into the pot of water.  
  
"So, the girl is a priestess. She could be very useful to me." Said a menacing voice. "I must have her, but I can't take her myself. That arrogant half-breed won't let her out of his sight. Also, I need to see how powerful she really is before I waste my time."  
  
A tall salamander youkai burst into a tavern in Fuyumi. He slid over to table full of other demons. They all grunted at the sleazy demon. "Have you heard that Naraku is offering a reward for catching a miko for him? He says whoever brings her to him, will be handsomely rewarded." The bar instantly fell silent, and all eyes were on him.  
  
"Tell us more." A large demon with red eyes, and blue fur, covering his body. He grabbed the lizard by the neck. The salamander slithered out of his grasp, and continued his story.  
  
"Her name is Kagome. She is the protector of the shikon jewel, and has destroyed the red fire fox twins, and Kane, the lord of the southern forest. Also, she travels with a half demon, that is very protective of her."  
  
The blue demon laughed. "I could kill that halfling in my sleep. I will take the job of capturing the girl." He spoke so boldly, that no other youkai, bothered to question him.  
  
"I wouldn't misjudge the hanyou. He may only be part demon, but his powers outweigh most full demons. His tactics are unorthodox, and often take his opponent by surprise. His determination to guard the miko, has no bounds, I believe he would most likely kill you if you dared to steal the girl away from him. Not to mention the girl holds great power herself. If he did not finish you off, she would. I think it would be wise for you not to fight them." A she-demon came out of the shadows of the tavern. Half of her head was covered in a steel mask that was nailed to her skull. Green hair sprouted out of an opening in the top of the mask. There were slits in the steel that revealed her eyes. They were completely blue; you could see no white or pupil, just blue slits.  
  
The bold demon shuddered at her appearance, but quickly recovered. "How are you, and where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do? That hanyou won't stand a chance against the all- powerful Masao!" The girl snorted in response, causing the rest of the bar to laugh as well. Masao's pride getting the best of him, he lashed out at her, but she easily dodged his attack, and was on Masao before anyone could blink.  
  
"I do not think it would be wise for you to take on this fight." Her voice was deadly calm, and her eyes started to glow. She smiled evilly, showing her rotten teeth. Masao punched her again. The masked fighter easily dodged it, and stuck her sharp talons in his neck. He instantly began to shake and shiver, and his body turned ice. The girl kicked his frozen shape, and the demons shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
"Any more takers?" All the other demons shook their heads. She smiled, causing the others to reel back. "Good." She walked out of the bar, and headed toward the scent of the white haired demon.  
  
I am soooooooo sorry! This worst chapter in the story (and not very long, much to my dismay.)! Have you ever had an idea of where you want to go with a story, but not know how to get there? That's me. I know where I want this story to go, but there was a small gape in the story that had to be filled. If I jumped right into the part of the story that I want to be in, then the story wouldn't make sense! I have to put in a few in between chapters, to make the story fit. I promise that the story will get better, after I'm done adding new characters, revealing the plot, and stuff. Think of this chapter as not really a chapter, but more of a plot revealer or something.  
  
Explanations: Tatsuya- is a miko trainer. He teaches them to use their powers properly. He gets a warning that a new miko has come into her powers, when a strong sensation goes through his body. He has an old pot that tells him where his current miko is, what she looks like, how powerful she is, blah blah blah, you get the point. In my story miko's are very rare, and so he gets very excited when a new comes into the picture. Hint-the happy dance. Incase you're wondering Tatsuya is a weird guy, and he's not wrapped very tight.  
  
Naraku- you'll just have to find out. I think you guess what he wants.  
  
Fuyumi- I got the name from a manga I read (mars-u should read it) it's the creator's name. Fuyumi Soryo. I don't know what it means, I can guess it doesn't mean demon city, though! I liked the name, so in my story it stands for city of demons. This is a large city of demons. It is a very dangerous place, for anyone who isn't a youkai. 


	9. the truth comes out

O_0 I'm sorry I didn't review earlier! I have had to make a few changes to my Internet, and that took a little time! I hope you can get over it! Thank you all kind reviewers ^_^! I have been putting spacers like this****************** or something, are they showing up?  
  
Ch. 8~ The truth comes out  
  
The masked fighter, Ayame, went searching for Inuyasha, and his miko. Unlike the other fighters, she had great respect for the hanyou, and his woman. She'd seen them in several battles. They never noticed her, because she was in the background, and they didn't have time to observe her presence. She always wanted to fight the whole team, but knowing that for now it was just the two of them, didn't sway her. Ayame used no jewel shards, but she had some, as a lure for Inuyasha, the half demon only took a fighter seriously if they possessed a jewel shard.  
  
She wanted to fight the two, not kill them. She had no interest in being killed either. Ayame wanted to find a worthy opponent, and they were it. Just a good clean match, that's all she wanted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Inuyasha, we aren't meeting up with the others, are we?" Kagome asked quietly. She looked over at the half human (well he is), but his bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't read his expression.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Kagome. That isn't where we are going. I didn't want to lie to you, but at the time it was all I could do." He replied, also in a whisper.  
  
"Then where are we going. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I thought you could trust me!" Kagome's voice was laced with hurt. The hanyou hated to hear it, and tried to explain his actions.  
  
".We weren't sure if you should know how truly powerful you were, until we went to Tatsuya, the miko trainer. And, we didn't want to cause you any more stress." Inuyasha bit his lip, he didn't want to tell her the rest.  
  
"There's something else, bothering you I can feel it. It involves me, and I demand to know what it is." The priestess said accusingly. She wanted to know everyone of his secrets, involving her. She deserved to know.  
  
" Demons can sense your powers, and very powerful demons will try to take you away from me," He could see her puzzled face, and tried to explain it better. "They will try to manipulate your mind, so you will do their bidding, and one of those demons may be Naraku." His last were words were in a hushed voice.  
  
"I still don't understand, Naraku wants me to be his slave?"  
  
"I didn't say he did, but if he finds out about you, then he probably will try to take you. But, he can't take you if you know how to handle your powers properly, and that's why I'm taking you away."  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely. How did he know so much? Then it hit her. Kikyo. Afterall she was a miko, too. She must have been trained by Tatsuya, and maybe she was kidnapped a time or two. Was that why Inuyasha was so fearful for he safety?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well there goes another in between chapter. The next one will hopefully be long, and not an in between chapter. If you are confused on the story say what confuses you on your review/email, and I'll get back to you.  
  
Spoilers Next Chapter- Ch.9~Ayame  
  
Inuyasha's insides were on fire. He couldn't breathe. The hanyou rested his head on the back of a tree. His breath finally came in short spurts. His brain pounded on his skull. She was gone. The creature Ayame, put her hand on his forehead, and instantly he felt better, but his heart still wrenched, and she couldn't fix that. He needed Kagome. 


	10. ayame

Hello all of you who have faithfully reviewed my story! I will try to make this a longer chapter! All of your reviews were greatly appreciated and I will look over some of your stories Angel-Chan, I am sure they are very good! Well here goes.  
  
Ch. 9~Ayame  
  
Naraku chuckled to himself. He could see the water demon Ayame going to look for Inuyasha. His plan was going perfectly. Naraku needed the half demon to be so engrossed in his fight that the absence of his precious miko would not be missed.  
  
Ayame was strong demon that had never lost a fight, and she would keep the hanyou struggling to stay alive. While the idiot dog was losing his temper, Naraku would take the girl himself. The hanyou would never miss her, until the fight was over, and by then it would be much to late.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome was sleeping lightly, and I hated to wake her. I watched her breathe in and out. I smiled at her, and then gently shook her awake. She grinned at me, and then was surprised to find that I had cooked breakfast for her. The look on her face was the best sight I had ever seen.  
  
She sat up, and took the bowl of ramen I'd prepared. She ate it daintily, and she reminded me of a little angel. I don't know why, but for the last few weeks Kagome has really gotten a lot dearer to me. Maybe we needed a little time to ourselves, so we could learn about each other, without other people looking over our shoulders. It gave me a chance to be myself, and not be so harsh on her.  
  
A cold wind made her shiver, so I let her crawl into my haori. Kagome wrapped herself around me, and laid her head on my bare chest. It felt so good just to be near her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ayame stood a long way from the couple, finding it hard to disturb the romantic scene. She was too far away for the girl to sense her jewel shards, but with her excellent vision, she didn't have to be near by to see it.  
  
The teenage girl and boy were intertwined in such a way that looked like two halves of the same being. Even their scents mingled together; jasmine kissed with honey, melted with the aroma of forest, after a summer rain. The girl looked up, and whispered something to him. He reluctantly untangled himself from her, pulling out his ancient sword. Ayame hated that the lovely atmosphere had been broken, but it was time for her to come out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Kukuku, I suppose she's more than just his partner. Perhaps, I can use that to my advantage." Naraku mused, as he watched their heart-wrenching display. He had made many plans for the priestess, but he realized she could be put to better use. Seeing how the half-breed acted around her, told him what he wanted to know. This girl was his weakness, and Naraku would use that to his advantage.  
  
He sat down on a stump, not wanting to miss a single moment of the action.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ayame looked down at her sharp talons, and decided that she wanted the boy to live, so she made the poison dripping from them disappear, presumably into her body. She walked toward their camp, and then stopped a few feet from Inuyasha. Her startling appearance did not sway either of them.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to go, but before she would start the fight he had to know her rules. "I will give you these shards I have, if you give me a fair fight. I have watched you fight before, and have decided that you are a worthy opponent. Will you agree to a clean match?" The half demon looked surprised, but soon recovered, and shook his head yes. Ayame reached into a pocket of her long cloak like outfit, dug out the jewel fragments, and threw them at Kagome.  
  
The two opponents moved away from Kagome, and as a side note the hanyou told her to stay out of this one; this was purely his battle. The girl nodded solemnly, and backed away. To make sure she wouldn't try to help the hanyou picked her up, and sat her on the highest tree branch he could find. She glared at him, but he kissed her, and she forgot about her anger. He swooped down, ready to fight.  
  
Once on the ground, he got into his fighting stance, and so did Ayame. "Begin."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Clash! The sound of metal rang through out the forest. Inuyasha cut down the frozen water that surrounded him. This demon was very skilled, and knew how to wield water. She would block his Tetsiaga (sorry if wrong spelling!) with her intense waves of icy liquid.  
  
Although her powers were great she did have weak spots. When his claws would graze her pale skin, her wound would bleed profusely, and that would weaken her attacks, and her watery blast would become less fierce. Her hand fighting abilities were few, and in that he had the upper hand.  
  
The two opponents greatly enjoyed the fight. It was purely to see how good their skills were; they weren't trying to get something out of the fight, and it made Inuyasha realize that good clean fights were a better way of testing his limits. They were so engrossed in their match that neither noticed the menace that was creeping into the area.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Naraku saw the fight reach its peak, and decided now was the time. He made himself vanish, or at least to the human eye. He climbed the tree that Kagome was trapped in. He made no sound at all. Once he was close enough to her, he watched her big brown eyes lock with the battleground. Her mind was preoccupied, and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"Kukuku, this is too easy. I feel sorry for the hanyou. Kukuku, no I don't." Naraku grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She struggled, but he whispered a simple spell into her ear, and instantly she went limp. He picked up the unconscious miko, and flew laughing to himself. Kukuku.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha's sword was centimeters from Ayame's arm, but he stopped immediately, letting the sword drop simultaneously. Something had hit him hard in the gut, and it was telling him something was very wrong. Ayame could sense it too. A malicious presence had taken over the forest. Then it hit him. Where was Kagome? He frantically searched the area, and looked at every tree, trying to find the exact tree he'd left her in. He found it, but her scent was mingled with another, a sinister malevolent scent. Naraku.  
  
Millions of things hit Inuyasha at once. His emotions most of all, anger, fear, despair, love, and hatred. All of these things piled up on the hanyou, and he felt his body react to it. He couldn't hold himself up. He fell back to the ground, but Ayame caught him. He wiggled out of her grip, and put a hand to his heart. It was tightening, and breaking at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha's insides were on fire. He couldn't breathe. The hanyou rested his head on the back of a tree. His breath finally came in short spurts. His brain pounded on his skull. She was gone. The creature Ayame, put her icy hand on his fiery forehead, and instantly he felt better, but his heart still wrenched, and she couldn't fix that. He needed Kagome.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, mattie lover that is the longest chapter I can make, I think. I hope you enjoyed my chapter, so you will review, right? ^__^! 


	11. get over yourself

Hello! I was rather surprised to get all those review on one chapter. Most don't review, but I write anyway (cause I like to.) I finally can read all my reviews so here are some thank you's (starting with 9 chapter)  
  
Cvenna- Thanks for liking the story, please don't be ashamed! ^^  
  
Anime Demon- thanks EM -coming from you that means a lot.did ya win your swim meet? DF swim team rules! (R u on the DF swim team?)  
  
Katana&Lillian0 - I'm glad ya like it, boy with big gun. Lillian- I know how ya feel I have a brother 2.  
  
Kagome Kia0-I promise to keep writing, you keep reviewing ^_~  
  
Mattie Lover- that last chapter was for you ^_^! Thanks for sticking with the story!!!!!! ^_^  
  
If I forgot you. Thanks For Reviewing or not, it means a lot to me. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.10~Get over yourself  
  
"I'll help you find her." I wasn't sure if I'd heard someone speaking or not. I felt like all the words floating around in my head weren't my own. I couldn't figure out how to wrap my mind around this whole thing. I was so mixed up. Was someone speaking? I felt something shaking me, but just barely. I couldn't feel much of anything.did someone just hit me?  
  
"Wake up! Snap out of it!" Shrill cries pounded in brain, I was awake all right.  
  
My hands instantly wrapped around Ayame's neck, and the old hanyou came out. "Why are you yelling in my ears?" I growled at her. Much to my surprise, she smiled. She pried my hands off her neck, and smiled that grotesque smile once more.  
  
"Finally, you're back. You've been out of it for a few hours. All this time we could have been searching for the miko. I would normally not get involved, but it would be a crime to leave someone as unstable as you to themselves. No wonder Kagome is always by your side." At the mere mention of his kidnapped love, Inuyasha's eyes began to glaze over again. "Oh no you don't!" Ayame began to smack the lovesick boy as hard as she could.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" The hanyou shouted, and he covered his face with his arms.  
  
"I will, only if you stop feeling sorry for yourself. Kagome needs our help, incase you've forgotten, Naraku isn't the nicest demon around. If I were you, I would have been on their trail as soon as I found that she was gone. Come on Inuyasha, I'll help you find the girl, but you've got to stop thinking of yourself, and start thinking about HER."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he was too ashamed of himself to say anything. Ayame was right, he had to stop acting like a child, and help Kagome. He had to find her, that's all there was to it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"La La La .." Ayame and Inuyasha had been traveling for a few hours, and the she-demon had been singing, and not very well, for most of that time.  
  
"Would you stop! I'll rip your tongue out if you sing "Under the Moon" one more time. Better yet, I'll tear out voice box." Ayame ignored the boy, knowing it was his only distraction. He had been trying very hard to concentrate on finding the miko, and not thinking of the fact that she wasn't there. It broke the demoness's heart to see him so torn, so she let him go on with his death threats.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome woke from her long sleep feeling confused. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was Inuyasha? And, why was it so cold?  
  
"Hello, My dear, I thought you'd never wake. You and I have much to discuss. Like payment for saving you."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry, it was short & kind of boring, but it is another of those transition chapters (the next one won't be). Ayame may/may not be permanent. Inuyasha needed someone to help get over the initial shock of losing Kagome, and since none of the gang is with him, I used an outside character. The rest of the group may come into the picture, but I'm not sure yet.Ayame is sort of a motherly figure to Inuyasha, if you're wondering (or she will be...) Next chapter will be longer. 


	12. the encounter

Sorry for lack of updating! My cousin had a baby and I have been at the hospital for the last couple of days! I finally have time to update thanks for the reviews!  
  
Thanks Mattie lover for sticking with it!  
  
Melody you've been there from the start, thanks!  
  
Kagome Kia0- Thanks for understanding! And sticking with the story!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.11~The Encounter  
  
Kagome woke from her long sleep feeling confused. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was Inuyasha? And, why was it so cold?  
  
"Hello, My dear, I thought you'd never wake. You and I have much to discuss. Like payment for saving you."  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked around, but couldn't see anything in the dark room. She heard someone strike a match, and then looked in front of her. A young man, around twenty, approached her, with candle in hand. His light brown mane and merry green eyes put Kagome at ease.  
  
"You saved me.Thank You very much, sir." She replied shakily. "What exactly did you save me from? What would you like as payment?"  
  
"So many questions. I believe that introductions are more important than questions. My name is Lee, Siho. You may call me Siho. What is your name?" Siho slid down beside her, and all that comfort she felt a while ago, died. The way he talked to her made Kagome very uneasy. She felt like there was something about this guy that just wasn't right. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but something just wasn't right.  
  
" I'm Higurashi, Kagome." She whispered. She tried to scoot away from the Siho, but he grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her to him. Kagome instinctly began to struggle, but he was too strong. He had his arms wrapped around neck.  
  
"Kukuku, I just wanted to talk to you. I can see that hanyou has not improved your manners. I see I shall have to do this the hard way." Kagome gasped, as Naraku unmasked his voice, as well as his body. "I want you to do me a rather large favor. If you do it, I'll let you go."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome rasped. His arms were cutting off her airflow.  
  
"Oh, it's really nothing; you could do in your sleep. I just want you to .kill. the half -breed."  
  
"Never!" She said with the last of her breath.  
  
"I guess we'll have to do this my way." With that, Naraku shoved a large chunk of the shikon jewel in the unconscious girl's neck.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stood up. He and Ayame had been sleeping. The demon next to him looked up at him quizzically. "What is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it. Something bad is happening to Kagome." The boy said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do. Come on, we've got to get going. Time is running out."  
  
"To Naraku's castle?" Ayame asked.  
  
"No, to Tatsuya's cottage. I have a feeling he knows where she is, and how to save her. Let's go." 


	13. what will i do

Hello! I don't own Kagome & Inuyasha!  
  
Mattie Lover~ that was a funny review!  
  
When the moron comes~ love the name! Thanks!  
  
Serenity/ melody~ I'm so happy you got your own pen name! Congrats!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.12~ What will I do?  
  
"Now, tell me who is Inuyasha?"  
  
A young woman answered immediately, " A blood thirsty half-demon that wants to kill every human. He massacred my family."  
  
"What do you want to do to him?" came the voice again.  
  
"Destroy Him." She replied automatically.  
  
"Very good."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So, what do we do?" Ayame asked Tatsuya. The two demons had finally reached the old man's house. He had told them of Naraku's mind tricks that he used on Kagome.  
  
"WE don't do anything. I will handle this myself." Inuyasha spoke up for the first time all day. "You can't do this by yourself. Kagome wants to kill you!"  
  
"It's my fault she's like this. I promised to protect her, and I couldn't even do that." He growled, frustrated and guilty.  
  
"You can't go up against her. Everyone knows you wouldn't lay a hand on her. She'd destroy you!" Tatsuya cried.  
  
"No! She loves me! If I could just get her to remember me, then.then.I don't know." He paced the room, even more frustrated than before. If I don't fight her, then she'll kill me, but I just can't bear to hurt her! What will I do?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry for crappy chapter! There about three more chapter left until this story is over! I probably could have finished it all in one more chapter, but I just kinda wanted to prolong the tragic end or happy end, depending on my mood. ^_^ It will probably be done on Sunday or Saturday. 


	14. brain wash

Hey! Sorry for lack of updating. I had a fun fourth of July, and didn't bother to update.I realize that I have more to do on this story, and it won't be finished next chapter! Sorry ^_^! I'm also wrapped up in reading Ruroni Kenshin fanfic, which are great by the way.Anyway, I will update today and tomorrow (promise) Then I will try to update on Thursday or Friday. Sorry for delay. Thanks everyone for kindly reviewing my story.  
  
FoxyGurl~ Thanks for the review; I love your story 2!  
  
Mattie Lover~ I'm a good catcher, and thanks for the toaster ^_^! Do you really have an Inuyasha plush toy? Cool!  
  
Kagome 156~ Thanks for the review!  
  
koinu-no-ai()~ Thank you very much.  
  
Melody~ Thank you! I'm doing 2 others ~ All of Me + Bring Back Tomorrow. Look on my bio page to find them ^ ^  
  
Ch.13~ Brain Wash  
  
"Well, lets say that the hanyou pulls out his sword? What will you do?" A smooth, sleek voice asked a young girl. She sat on a bench, and gazed around her. They were in an intimate garden, filled with red and pink flowers. The flowers were all different shades and types, and they were beautiful. Naraku reached up and snapped a blood red rose from its branches, and kindly offered it to her. She took it happily, but something deep within her refused the gift. Kagome tried to shrug it off, and succeeded.  
  
"I will burn his hands with my powers." She answered looking adoringly into his eyes. She saw a beautiful hazel color stare back at her. In reality the hazel eyes burned crimson red, and his gentle features were a mere illusion. Naraku looked down at the dead weed that was tenderly kept in Kagome's hand. It made him realize that he could give her the world, or at least a good illusion of it.  
  
"Very good, my darling. You have done so well in the last couple of days. I'm only asking you to destroy the half breed, because I fear for your safety, you know this, correct?" When she nodded, he continued, "Besides, if you don't kill him, he will try to steal you from me, to do evil things, and you wouldn't that?" She shook her head, in reply. He could feel that part of her was fighting with his words. Her heart just couldn't believe that he would do that. Naraku didn't care, he controlled her mind, which was the stronger of the two organs, or so he thought.  
  
The demon all of a sudden needed to kiss her. He didn't know why, but he acted on it any way. Naraku pulled her close to him, and let his mouth grace hers. He could feel her heart and spirit arguing with her mind. He pressed on never the less, liking the taste of her. (Sorry u guys, but I had to put in there)  
  
He was still trying to gain control over the girl's entire body, not just her brain. It had been hard to brain wash her. She cared for Inuyasha so much that it had taken her a week to let her brain be controlled, whereas any other human would have surrendered their entire being in a day or two.  
  
Naraku had planted a large seed of lies in her brain. She thought that Inuyasha was a ruthless killing machine that was after her. She also believed that he'd massacred her village, and that she and Naraku were in love. Making her believe they were together was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Kagome simply refused to believe it, and most of her was still repulsed by the idea.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha was in a state of unbelievable anger. That disgusting thing had dared to touch what was his! Let alone kiss her! He wanted Naraku's blood for that, and now his resolve to kill the demon was even stronger. Not only had he destroyed his relationship with Kikyo (who is dead in this story ^____^), but also he dared to put his lips on the only person he cared for?!  
  
Ayame put her cold hands on the seething hanyou. She let a cool sensation pass from her fingers to his body. He instantly cooled down, but not entirely. "I have to get her back, I don't care what it takes."  
  
"Well, perhaps that can be done." Said the miko trainer. Inuyasha was upon him before anyone could blink. His clawed hand was around the old man's neck, and he had tinge of red in his eye.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He growled through clenched teeth.  
  
The old man's face had taken on the color of the sea, as he choked out, "I would, .if. I could. breath." The dog demon instantly let him go, and Tatsuya inhaled loudly, clasping his already bruised throat. He sent evil death glares at the boy.  
  
"If the child's life wasn't in danger, I wouldn't tell you and let her burn you to crisp."  
  
"Get on with it, Old man!" Inuyasha barked, and Ayame giggled to herself.  
  
Seeing the boy's growing impatience, Tatsuya cut his lecture short. "Kagome's heart still belongs to you, even when Naraku was kissing her, Kagome was still resisting him. Her heart knows that he is evil, and that you care for her, but her mind is so warped that it doesn't know what to think. If you could somehow make her remember who you really are, then the old Kagome would return."  
  
"Why didn't you say so before?" Ayame asked from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"I did not think she could truly love such a rude arrogant jerk, but apparently she does. Go figure." 


	15. calm before the storm

Hello! I have read one of the best Inuyasha AU story! I forgot what it's called but it's about Kagome dressing as a boy to go to an all boys' school, and her roommate is Inuyasha! I just thought I'd tell you.^___^  
  
Mattie Lover~ Thanks!  
  
Sessho Maru~ Hey! I'm glad you reviewed my story! ^_^  
  
Kagome Kia0~ I will ^_~  
  
Melody~ Thanks.  
  
I have just seen the best Miyazaki Film ever~ Princess Mononoke! The story is amazing and the graphics are great. I have yet to see Spirited Away, but it will be hard to measure any film to this one. Even Kiki's Delivery Service, and Castle in the Sky aren't nearly as good. All are Miyazaki's and all wonderful, you've got to check them out!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS~ This is going to be short b/c next chapter is the moment you all have been waiting for, but there is one chapter after that, I think, so don't go anywhere.  
  
Ch.14~ Calm before the storm  
  
"This is going to the end. If I don't get her back in this battle, I never will." Inuyasha's voice was heavy, as was the weight on his shoulders.  
  
"If you should fail at getting Kagome to be herself again, you know what you must do." The old man said sadly, patting the boy's back.  
  
"If she doesn't come back, then Naraku will take over her body, and try to take over the sacred jewels, and will be invincible. So, I must bring her back, or kill her." The last words were barely above whisper, but they couldn't be taken back, and they were true. Kagome wouldn't be herself anymore, and Naraku would use all her powers to his advantage, and become invincible. Bring her back or destroy her, that was it, and Inuyasha felt the life leaving his body, and dread taking its place. The fate of everything rested on him, what if he failed?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you ready?" Naraku asked. He sat on a black throne, in an equally dark room. He heard light footsteps coming his way, and his eyes glowed evilly when the person came into view.  
  
The woman was dressed in miko robes, but the look in her eyes were deadly. Her beautiful blanket of hair was tied back. Her once shining happy eyes were now filled with nothingness, and her face was devoid of any feeling. "I am." Her voice was even, and controlled, but still very deadly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tatsuya, Ayame, and Inuyasha left the tiny cottage, and set out to meet the rest of the hanyou's group. The half-demon had sent word to his traveling companions to meet him at his forest. He had insisted that water demon and the miko trainer leave while they still could, but they both refused to leave the boy's side. Everyone knew that the showdown between them and Naraku's group was about to begin.  
  
Inuyasha had proclaimed to everyone that this time he would kill Naraku, and that no one was to go near Kagome, except him. This was it. He didn't care whether he died, so long as Naraku was as well, and if that meant Kagome went down with them, then so be it. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't let her and Naraku carry out there evil plans.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok, guys, I know that this is kind of a 180*, but it had to be done. For all of you who didn't get it, Naraku is planning on using Kagome's powers to become invincible. If Inuyasha can't get her to remember that he is evil, and Inu isn't then everything will be okay, but if she doesn't then he'll have to kill her, b/c she'll abuse her powers, and help Naraku do who knows what.  
  
Next chapter they all finally meet up, but it's Kagome+ Naraku against Inu and the gang. Never thought that would happen, did you. Oh and Inu wants to kill Naraku for several reasons, and plans to b/c if you didn't get it this the final battle..still confused email me. 


	16. getting her back

Hey! Sorry for the lack of updating. FF.net was down for a couple of days, and I had to do some stuff. Thanks for your reviews! I just started a new au, and I want to know what you guys think. I'll put a preview of it at the bottom. To read the rest you have to read the first chapter!

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

Binx- glad to know I have new people reading the story! 

Anime-girl04- thanks for the review! I'll write as fast as I can.

Melody- I hope you had a good vacation.^^

Vampireluv- thanks for the review! On both of my stories!!^^

Kagome1990- Thank you!! J

Mattie Lover- Oh, please read my other stories! After this one is over, I'll miss your "colorful" reviews. I don't get many of those! J

Yunagirl0- well here it is. (the next chapter that is)

Morlana- I hope you find the story again 2! Thanks for the review! Hey that rhymes ^_^

Angel-chan – Here it is!^^

Wow! I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter,(I don't think..) Thanks again you guys.

Ch.15~ Getting her back (and knocking Naraku senseless) Part one (yes, there are 2 parts!  I'm only uploading part one. I know you hate me. ^_^)

Kaede's little hut was unreasonably full, and the tension in the air was suffocating.  No one was in high spirits, and everyone was thinking of the pretty miko that had gone astray. What would life be like when…if she didn't return to them. Everyone's mind then turned to the hanyou. He was in the dark corner of the room, and his silvery bangs covered his eyes.  His fists were clenched, and his whole body was rigid. 

Kaede slowly approached him. She tentatively touched his shoulder. "Ye must rest Inuyasha. Ye ALL must rest. Don't worry too much over Kagome. She has a good  strong heart. Rest now or you'll be no good tomorrow. Reluctantly the large group did as the old woman said. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Late night or early morning, Inuyasha woke up from his fitful sleep. He silently left the healer's house, and went to his tree. He climbed the highest to the top, and looked at the stars. His mind went back in time to the beginning of the journey. Being part demon, he could remember every detail of his life vividly. Looking back now, he could easily see the mistakes that he had made since he met Kagome, and wished he could change that. It was amazing to him, how much he'd really grown up, and he knew she was partly responsible for that. 

He growled in frustration. He couldn't lose that now…he couldn't lose her now. Not when he was just starting to _feel _again. It had been so long since he let his guard down. After Kikyo, he felt like feeling was a waste of time, but a certain miko had changed all that. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kagome and Naraku traveled at a relaxed pace. Kagome was anxious to get this over with, and wanted to speed up the pace. Naraku assured her that there was no need to rush. They had all eternity to finish this, so you might as well relax and not hurry anything. After all, the more they kept the hanyou waiting, the more stress he would have, and that would definitely affect his performance in a fight. 

Despite his reassurances, her mind was in turmoil something kept telling her this wasn't right. Deep down, Kagome knew that her instincts were correct. She had almost pieced together that Inuyasha wasn't her enemy, and her old memories were fighting their way into her brain. Naraku sensed this and jumbled up her thoughts with his mind control, making her lose her thought pattern. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to control her for much longer, with the dog demon still alive. As long as there was a bond between the two, Kagome would never completely give in to Naraku. Inuyasha had to die, and soon. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well that was pretty long right? Check back in a day or two the next chapter should be up. Anyway here is a preview of my new story please r+r!!!!!

Thirty Days

Chapter One

Prologue- The Wish

"You know what Inuyasha? You just don't understand how hard I work for you! I'm doing all of this, for YOU!

"Well, you just don't get how hard it is for me! I'm always having to save you, AND kill a demon at the same time!"

"You know what, I wish you knew what it was like for me!" The two yelled/ growled at the same time. At that moment a fierce wind picked up, and Kagome was being pulled in the direction of the wind. Inuyasha grabbed her, and held her close, all thoughts of the argument forgotten.

"Hello, Fine day. Too fine a day to waste it fighting." A little man with graying hair and merry green eyes appeared. His outfit was a pink tunic, and there were bells sewn all over the ensemble. At his appearance, the wind died down to a gentle breeze.

Inuyasha smirked at the old man. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked, before bursting out into laughter.

Kagome would have sat him, but she was currently in his arms, and of course would have gone down with him. Instead, she settled for hitting him on the head. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude! We've really got to work on your people skills!"

"I'm Jagan, and I just happened to over hear your conversation, and thought I help you with your situation." 

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha snapped.

Jagan ignored the hanyou, and finished his statement. "I will grant the wish you made. For one month, the two of you will literally switch lives. You won't remember your old life, until the thirty- first day. One that day it will be as if the past month had never happened, but the two of you will remember."

Now both the young priestess and the half-demon thought the old man was insane, but both were to shocked to say anything, as the old man started saying words that were foreign to their ears. Then the fierce wind started again, and the two kids held on tighter to each other, until a strange blackness befell the both of them…

***If you want to read the rest, the stories already up***


	17. where do i go from here?

Well here is the chapter we have all been waiting for!!!! Actually this whole story was built around this one chapter. So really the rest of the story was just made up as I went along, and kind of one big prologue!!! 

Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!! It really means a lot to me that you would review!!!!!!!

Melody- Thank you so much for sticking with the story! You really have built up my confidence!

Mattie Lover - hugs back you are so nice and thank you for those great reviews!!!! It really means a lot to me!

Babble Queen – Thanks for the review!! And I know they are short, but my ideas come in short bursts! What can I say? ^_^

Kagura- Thank you very much!!! I didn't want to make it to sappy, ya know? ^_^

Thank you all!!!!!!! 

This is not the Last chapter! After you read it, you'll be happy this isn't the last chapter! ; P

Ch.16~ Getting her back Part two 

It was a cold. It hung around her like a disease, and she couldn't warm herself up. Naraku pulled her to him, but she only felt colder.  The stars shone happily in the sky, but it only made her feel worse, as if she'd done something wrong, and didn't deserve to look at the beautiful lights.

As she entered another forest, a familiar feeling came over her, like she'd been here plenty of times. Part of her felt happy to be in this place, but she couldn't figure out why, especially since she'd never been here before. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Inuyasha still sat looking at the stars, but a chilly breeze came through, bringing two very familiar scents. He instantly perked up when he smelled on of them, but then got more depressed when he remembered why she was here. He pulled his sword out of its sheath, and jumped down from the tree.  He could smell Miroku coming and turned to meet him.

The handsome priest was out of breath, and he had a hand to his chest. "They are coming! I could feel an evil presence not far off everyone else is ready. Inuyasha, are you sure you can do this?" 

"Feh." He said, shaking off his friends concern. When his best friends intense gaze was still on him, so he finally said in a low whisper, "I hope so."

@@@@@@@@@

 *** You guys will have to use your imaginations on the fight scene b/c I don't know how to write a decent one. Sorry!!!***

When Naraku and his gang came into the outskirts of the village, they were greeted by humans and demons a like, all standing in a long line. All of them looked ready to fight, but one person was missing. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. 

Naraku scanned the crowd, but could find no traces of his enemy.  He let out a loud taunting laugh. "The mutt didn't even have the nerve to show up! How pathetic, but since we are here, lets finish off his friends." The demon put up his hand, and signaled for this group to charge. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The battlefield was intense. The two sides were well matched, and no one was gaining the upper hand.  Naraku and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found, and Kagome was getting restless. She wanted to kill the hanyou, and then move on with her life.  She decided if he wouldn't come to her, she'd just have to find him. She walked through the town, and quickly came upon another forest. She went through it quickly and came to a large open area.

She saw two figures fighting each other, and recognized one as Naraku. The other had long silver hair, and but his front was facing Naraku, so she couldn't see his face. The unknown fighter then screamed something she couldn't understand, before she could comprehend what was going on, a weird smoke enveloped the area, and Kagome couldn't see anything. 

When the smoke cleared, only the silver-haired man remained standing. Naraku was on the forest floor with blood flowing from his body like a steady stream. Her feet were nailed to the floor, and she couldn't make herself go over to the deceased demon, because a large part of her was glad he was dead. 

Naraku's killer slowly turned around to face her. His golden eyes held hers for the longest, and emotions started zipping through her. Most of them dealt with strong, almost painful feelings of love, but the miko shook them off, and advanced toward the man. He was going to die.

"Kagome." He hoarsely whispered. "Kagome, it's me. Inuyasha."  The priestess ignored him, and started to build her energy into a ball. She released on to the hanyou, and instantly clutched his stomach, were she had hit him. Kagome blocked out her heart's pleadings to stop, and hit him again and again. He continued to call out her name, but she didn't stop. 

She hit him with a large portion of her power, and he crumbled to the ground. Kagome was right in front of him, and she could hear him say, "I can't do it. I can't kill you. I refuse to lay a finger on you. I thought if I killed Naraku that your spell would be broken, but apparently not."  The demon struggled to his feet, and the miko thought that finally he was going to fight her, but he did the exact opposite. 

Inuyasha pulled her to him, in a fierce hug. He didn't care that she was evil; all he knew was that he had to get her to stop shooting energy at him. She wasn't strong enough to keep using her energy like she was. He knew that jewel shard in the neck was keeping her from realizing how close she was to using up all of her life energy. Kagome would die, if she didn't stop. 

"Please Kagome. You have to stop this. You aren't strong enough to keep going like you are. Please, stop this." His voice was so full of concern for her. It was as if he didn't care about himself, just her.  All of those emotions she had felt before came back a hundred times over, but Naraku's power held fast to her mind. 

"Lies! You are nothing but a killer and a liar! You will die." With that, a large burst of power erupted from her, and went into him. The pain he felt was greater than anything he could ever imagine, and it was so ironic that it came from the one person he loved the most. Inuyasha still held her tightly, and wouldn't loosen his hold on her. She fired more and more shoots, but still no avail. 

"Why don't just let go? Can't you see that I'm killing you?!" 

His sun like eyes looked down on hers, and he smiled sadly. " I love you. And I'll never let you go… _Never."_  He drew in a breath painfully, and dropped to the ground. Pure white hair surrounded its owner, and his body was covered in red liquid. His dead yellow orbs were wide open, and the last little bit of humanity in Kagome came to surface, and she knelt down beside him, and closed his eyelids. A great sadness came over her, and she felt almost bad that she had killed him. 

She got up from her spot next to him, and started to walk away. The only thing that came to her mind was "where do I go from here?"  

@@@@@@@@@@@

Well, I hate to end it that way, but I had to. This isn't the end of the story. I debated on leaving it this way, but I decided to go on. If you want to pretend like this is the end, then be my guest. 


	18. the final chapter! one heck of summer!

TEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, we have come to the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the first story I have actually finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ugh, I just can't believe I have to let go. 

Disclaimer- (I haven't done this in forever) If I owned Inuyasha this wouldn't be fan fiction! It would be the real thing! DUH!

I want to thank you all for reviewing my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Anime demon- thanks Em. Here is the last chapter!!!!! Right before school starts!!!!!! Haha didn't think I'd finish it in time did ya??? See ya at school! Go Silver Foxes!!!

Zonza- Thank you for your reviews on both of my stories! Don't worry, you won't be sad for long!

Mattie Lover- Thank you girlfriend! You have been here from the beginning, and read my some of my other stories! You're great! I like your story too! I think I reviewed but I don't remember: P! Please don't cry. 

Kagura 7- I'm jealous. You have Kouga! I want Kouga! Glory wails (Kouga comes up behind her) "You are mine. Forever."  Any way. THANKS for the review!!!!! ^^ It means a lot to me.

Kagome 1990- NO THIS IS THE END!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!! And for sticking with the story!!!! ^_^

Friend of Shippou – Don't worry! You know I wouldn't leave it like that! Or would I? Just kidding!!!!!! I think I am going to squeeze Shippou into all of me. Or did I tell you already? ^_^

Thank you, again!!!!!! For all of the 79 reviews in counting!!!!! ^^ You guys are great!!!! I have other stories and I have the listing and summaries at the bottom. They aren't like this one, but if you like the writing style, then it's still me!!!  Here we go! 

Ch 17 or 18 depending on how you look at it. ~ The final goodbye (just kidding, hey I had to have some fun before I go)  

Ch.17- One heck of a start to my summer vacation! 

_His sun like eyes looked down on hers, and he smiled sadly. " I love you. And I'll never let you go… Never."  He drew in a breath painfully, and dropped to the ground. Pure white hair surrounded its owner, and his body was covered in red liquid. His dead yellow orbs were wide open, and the last little bit of humanity in Kagome came to surface, and she knelt down beside him, and closed his eyelids. A great sadness came over her, and she felt almost bad that she had killed him. _

_She got up from her spot next to him, and started to walk away. The only thing that came to her mind was "where do I go from here?"  _

Something buried in Kagome made her look back. When she turned around and saw him on the ground in a muddy puddle of blood, her body trembled, and she could no longer hold herself up. On the ground, she had an even better view of Inuyasha. Flashes of pictures came rushing into her brain. Kagome put her fingers to her temples; she was getting a migraine from all the memories. She could recollect perfectly now. There were no more clouds in her mind, as to who and what Inuyasha was. He is… _was _her love. 

Kagome wanted to cry, scream, die, but she couldn't She'd killed her protector and her best friend. What was left to do now? Where did she go from here? Kagome rubbed her neck, and felt something sharp. She painstakingly pulled it out, and saw large piece of the shikon. Instantly she felt tired and drained. She looked at the glowing piece of jewel, and got an idea. She remembered that Naraku had taken her jewel fragments, and had kept them about his neck. Since there was no more Naraku, but maybe they were still there. 

She went over to the place his dead form, and found the pieces, and ripped them from his neck. She matched up the pieces that she had, but that still wasn't all of them. Kagome sighed sadly, but realized that even if she had all of them, it wouldn't have been right to do what she wanted to do with them. The miko wanted to use the jewel to revive Inuyasha, but that would have been selfish and very wrong. 

Kagome went over to the hanyou, and admired him. He stilled looked alive and well. The pinkness was still in his cheeks, and if had not been for all the massive amounts of blood all around him, he could have passed for sleeping. Kagome sat down beside him, and took his much larger hand in hers, and thought on his last words. _" I love you. And I'll never let you go… __Never." _His deep voice still echoing in her head like a sweet song, and Kagome finally let her emotions flow freely, like a stream going steadily to the sea. 

The miko's body started glow to an amazing blue, and without even realizing it, Kagome shot her energy out of her hand into Inuyasha's. The half-demon's body jolted and Kagome was so caught up with her tears that she didn't even notice. 

The first thing he could recall was the scent of jasmine and honey. Kagome! He could smell her tears, why was she crying? All of the moments before his death came back into his mind. _She was weeping, because he died? Did that mean she was back?_ Inuyasha felt uncontrollably happy. She was back to normal! 

Kagome felt a strong pressure on her hand. She screamed when she saw that it was Inuyasha's hand tightening on hers. The priestess looked down and saw amber eyes dancing playfully. Her eyes widened when she heard his deep voice talking to her. In true Inuyasha style he said, "Did I scare ya?" Kagome shrieked, except this time out of happiness. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. _Kagome…_

  
 "I don't care how or who! Just that you're back!" She said giggling. Her head was buried in his chest.

"You."

She looked up, and her brows knitted together. "What?"

"It was your healing power. I guess you must have subconsciously healed me. But that's not important."

"What is?"

"Holding you."

Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in the same exact spot they had been in when she was kidnapped. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, and quickly got away from there. The two were going to Tatsuya's cottage. He still had his death grip on her when they finally came to the miko trainer's house .He let go of her, and started back on his way to Kaede's village. Kagome knocked lightly on the door and the strange old man yanked the door open. 

"Hello There! I've been waiting for you to come! Where is the rest of your group?"

"All of them are still recovering from their injuries. Naraku's followers are too. It seems that when Inuyasha killed him, the spell over all of his followers was broken, well except for me."

"Don't worry about it dear. Killing the one we are in love with happens all the time." 

"Yeah! Especially on soap operas."

"What?"

  
"Never mind."

-A few weeks later-

" So…uh…how was your training?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. The two had been sitting in the god tree, and were waiting for the sunset. Since…the incident (what they had started calling it) Inuyasha had been kinder and gentler to her. What was the point of being a jerk if she already knew how you felt? Or, at least he was caring when they were alone. 

"It was pretty fun. But, I missed the gang, and _you."_

"Feh." He replied, but she could still see the light coloring on his cheeks. He put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. Inuyasha put a finger under her chin, and kissed her very tenderly. She lay back on his chest, and he scooted her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist again. They waited for the sun to quietly say it's good byes, and then they kissed again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"I sense a jewel shard…"

Well there you have it! The longest chapter I have ever written! And also the end! Did you think I'd let my hero die? Well actually I would have, but I know how that would make you feel! 

Here is my list of other stories- if you're interested.

All of Me- Inuyasha hates being half demon and half human. Kagome has found a way to fix that! 

Thirty Days- What if Inuyasha and Kagome switched lives? What type of chaos would ensue? Third chapter is in the works! 

Bring Back Tomorrow- (AU) Inuyasha is filled with anger and hatred. He has done everything wrong in life and enjoyed it. He meets an eccentric blind girl; can she heal his stubborn heart? Will be writing second chapter very soon!!!!!!

*Not Inu/Kag pairing* If you hate anything that isn't inu/Kag just replace the other guy's name with Inuyasha! Hey, it does work! 

How to be a playboy (may rethink title, if you have any ideas, let me know) Miroku is a wild playboy that has never been in a relationship longer than a week. He swears no girl can tame him. He hasn't met Kagome. Yet. Will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday.

*This is on the single spark website- a sess/kag website.

If you want to read these look under the pen name Dawn! Or email me, and I'll send it to you.  Here is the website-- 

In the moonlight- Sesshomaru changes Kagome into a vampire. He disappears, and leaves her to fend for herself. Centuries later he comes back to her. This time seeking a wife. (I would post it here, but it's a challenge)

Ashiteru Sensei (I love you teacher)- Kagome is an outcast, because she is a miko. She is expelled from her old school, and is now going to a private school. It is made up of demons and humans, but no miko's. Kagome starts to have fights with her teachers and always wins. When she fights Sess, he wins, and her mysterious teacher intrigues Kagome… This one is posted up yet, but will be soon. If you want to read it now, email me. 

Thanks for reading my story! Ja NE ! Glory!


End file.
